1. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,611, entitled SKI BINDING AND BOOT, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a ski binding for securing a ski boot to a ski.
According to the present application a binding is provided in which the shoe is inserted automatically; what is commonly known as a "step-in" binding.
Although the apparatus of the invention can be used to secure either the front and/or the rear of the boot when practicing downhill skiing, it is more particularly adapted, in the context of the present invention, as a binding finding particular use to secure the front end of the ski shoe or boot, with the heel being free to lift off the ski, as occurs in mountaineering or cross-country-type skiing.